It is a well-known surgical procedure to remove a damaged disc in the spine between two adjacent vertebrae of patient and to replace it by inserting into the resulting disc space one or more implants having a combined width approximating the height of the disc space. The implant must be able to maintain the space between the two adjacent vertebrae.
Implantation of the surgical prosthetic device in the intervertebral space involves a considerable invasiveness with loss of or damage of anatomical structures.
The invention as claimed aims at solving the above described problems.